Blinded By The Witchlighter
by Princess Pinky
Summary: A rewrite of Paige's wedding from “Engaged And Confused.”


A/N: I have been planning on doing this for a really long time, but I have just been too lazy to do it. But now I have and I hope you enjoy! (It's the rewrite of Paige's wedding.)

_**Blinded By The Witchlighter**_

Paige Matthews was staring at her reflection in her sister's vanity. Her dark chocolate tresses were hanging down over her arm and had a golden sheen in the soft light. With each stroke of the antique silver brush that had belonged to her late mother, her hair seemed to take on an even more ethereal glow.

"And everyone always tells me I look the most like Mom."

Paige lifted her liquid brown eyes to see the reflections of her older sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, behind her in the mirror. Her naturally porcelain cheeks flushed a dusted rose. "Because you do."

"Don't be so modest," Piper replied. She lightly brushed her fingertips over Paige's hair, smoothing a few loose strands in the same way Patty had done for her on her wedding day.

Phoebe examined her younger sister curiously. "Are you nervous?"

Paige set down the brush and shook her head. "Surprisingly, no."

"Then you're not ready," Piper only half teased. She placed her warm hand on Paige's shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a thirties' style ivory lace gown draped across the bedspread. "Is that the dress?"

Phoebe gasped and approached the bed as Paige nodded. "It's incredible!"

"It was my mother's," the youngest witch replied quietly. "Passed down from her mother and her mother's mother."

Phoebe delicately slid her finger across the pearl bead work. "Wow." She looked up. "You're gonna look gorgeous, Paigey."

"It's perfect." Piper gently squeezed Paige's shoulder. "Even though we can't summon your mom and dad because of the non-magical guests, I'm glad that you could still have a special part of her here with you."

Phoebe's brown eyes glinted devilishly. "But I think you're still missing a couple of things."

Paige hoisted a suspicious brow. "And just what would those things be?"

Phoebe dipped her hand into the pocket of her black and white bridesmaids dress and pulled out a satin, aqua colored garter trimmed in white lace. She watched in sugary sweet delight as Paige's mouth dropped wide open. "Something blue?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"Phoebe!" Paige chirped. She jumped up and snatched the garter from her sister's loose fingertips. "You're terrible!" As she sat back down she examined the garment. "Terrible, but with very good taste!"

Phoebe folded her arms as she looked at Piper. "Told ya she'd dig it!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand dismissively. "Well," she said as she reached into her own pocket, "I know it's not quite as sexy, but I was hoping that maybe these could be your 'something borrowed.'" She opened her palm to reveal a small red velvet bag. She tugged open the string and tipped the bag, pouring out an antique pearl bracelet with a golden clasp. "It was Prue's," Piper admitted in a whisper. "She gave them to me on my wedding day."

"Oh Piper…" Paige began to shake her head.

"I want you to wear it," Piper persisted. "I think Prue would too." She beamed. "Besides, don't you think they go perfectly with your mom's dress?"

Paige glanced over at the dress and a crack of a small tugged at the corners of her lips. "If you're sure…"

"I am." Piper unlatched the bracelet and delicately lifted her sister's hand. She draped the bracelet across Paige's wrist and carefully clasped it. The pearls gleamed as Paige moved her wrist. "What do you think?"

Paige reached her hand up and grabbed a hold of Piper's hand. "Thank you." She smiled at her sister's reflection, who was beaming back at her. Paige glanced over at Phoebe and held up the garter. "Thank you both."

Phoebe grinned. "Glad we could be of service!"

The faint sound of the Grandfather clock's chimes wafted in the air. Piper shared a look with Phoebe. "Oh, Pheebs," she motioned her head towards the door, "I think we need to get back downstairs and let Paige ready, don't you?"

"Uh, right!" Phoebe nodded eagerly. She slipped past her sister and gave her a quick hug before bolting for the door. "See you downstairs, honey."

Paige released Piper's hand and turned back to the mirror. "Thanks again…for everything. The food, the party," she admired her sister's bracelet, "and this."

"That's what sisters are for, isn't it?" Piper slipped out the door. "We'll see you soon." She closed the door, leaving Paige alone in the room.

Paige looked down at the bracelet again. She wiggled her wrist, delighted to watch the light gleam off the gems. It wasn't until she noticed a blue glow reflecting on the beads did she look up again, just in time to see a shower of orbs deposit her gray haired, biological father, Sam Wilder, in the same spot Piper had vacated just moments earlier. "Dad?" she squeaked, stunned to see him.

Sam stared at her, so still it almost looked as though Piper had frozen him. The illusion broke when the corner of his mouth finally twitched and he exhaled a breath he'd been holding in. "My god," he whispered, "you look just like your mother."

Paige pursed her lips. "Yeah," she whispered, her voice verging on cracking. "I've been getting that a lot today." She rose to her feet. "I wasn't expecting you…"

Sam shifted his eyes to the floor. "I can go-"

"No!" She touched his arm. "That's not what I meant!" She nervously brushed her fingers over Piper's bracelet. "I just…haven't seen you since our little talk on the Bridge and I wasn't sure if you would want to come to the engagement party or not…" She shrugged. "The whole wedding thing was pretty impromptu-"

"I know." Sam weakly shook his head. "Piper contacted me."

"I was going to send you an invitation…it wasn't like I didn't want you at the wedding or anything."

"I understand. I get it." He dropped his head again and looked down at his cupped hands. "Here." He pushed one hand towards his daughter, revealing a tiny black velvet box.

"What's this?"

"It's for you," Sam muttered. "Something old."

Paige took the box from his hand and opened it, unveiling two dainty pearl earrings. A gasp caught in her throat. She lifted her eyes to her father's face.

"They were your mother's," he announced softly. "I gave them to her the day you were born."

Paige's hand quivered as she held the box. "Do you think…do you think you could put them in for me?"

Sam's head popped up at the request. His bottom jaw trembled just as much as Paige's hand. Instead of answering, he simply nodded. Paige set the box on the vanity and turned towards the mirror as Sam shakily retrieved one of the earrings from the box and pushed her soft hair away from her shoulder so he could attach the pearl stud to her earlobe. "I did this for your mother," he said suddenly. He adjusted the backing to the earring and proceeded to push her hair to the other shoulder and retrieve the second stud. "She was holding you in her arms, just minutes after you were born." He slid the second earring into her ear and secured the backing. "I don't think I'd ever seen her look more beautiful." When he finished, he brushed his daughter's glossy locks behind her shoulders with a few strands folding over, showing off both Paige's hair and the earrings. "I have never seen anyone look that beautiful until today."

Paige turned around quickly and slid her arms around Sam's neck. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she breathed into his ear. "Thank you."

Sam stood awkwardly at first and then gradually wrapped his arms around Paige's slender form. To his surprise, they fit perfectly, as if they'd been crafted just to hold her. It was a sensation he hadn't experienced since he'd held Patty. "You're welcome."

----

"Mrs. Matthews!" Henry Mitchell jogged up to front doors as short woman with thick auburn hair walked in with her arm looped with a man at least three feet taller than her.

Julie Matthews wrinkled her nose. "Oh Henry dear, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Julie?"

"Julie," Henry apologized. He held out his hands. "May I take your coat?"

"Well," Julie huffed in her husband's direction, "at least someone is gentlemanly enough to offer."

"Oh you can't blame him," Henry winked. "I stole his thunder." He took Julie's coat and draped it over his arm. "Mr. Matthews."

Dave Matthews grabbed Henry's hand and shook it firmly. "You can steal my thunder any time you like, son."

"Dave!" Julie huffed as she elbowed him in the ribs with her doll-like arm.

Dave leaned in to peck Julie on her rouged cheek. "Where do we sit?"

"Aww, right this way." Henry lead them into the living room, which had been cleared out and replaced with rows of folding white chairs which were filling up with various friends, family, and co-workers.

"Which side is Paige's?" Dave questioned.

"Neither. Anywhere's fair game. We're all going to be one big family anyway, so we figured, what's the use in assigning rows?"

Dave lightly pushed Henry's shoulder. "I like you're thinking."

"It was a mutual idea," Henry replied. "Paige and I both came up with it."

"Of course you did," Julie said. "That's our Paige, always an innovative thinker." She tugged Dave's arm. "Come on, let's go find somewhere to sit."

Henry watched as Paige's aunt and uncle found seats near the altar and then turned and headed back out of the living room to go put Julie's coat away. As he neared the stairs, he spotted Wyatt, his soon to be nephew, standing at the table containing the wedding cake Piper had made for Paige. He smiled. "Hey Wyatt," he said smoothly, "how are you?"

Wyatt's cheeks burned as he pulled back his finger, covered in a dollop of white frosting from the cake. "Hi…"

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, glancing at the dent in the frosting. "You want cake, don't you?" He chuckled as the child mutely nodded. "Go ahead," he urged, motioning to the boy's white tipped finger. "You can have that."

Wyatt curled his tongue around his finger and licked the frosting off. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and popped his lips.

"Is it good?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Henry reached forward and swiped some frosting onto his own finger. He licked it off. "Mmm…you're right!" He nodded encouragingly. "Get some more. Hurry, before anyone comes."

Wyatt grinned and stole another dab of frosting. He licked his finger and relished the gooey sugar paste. "Yummy."

"Yummy, yeah." Henry stood up and held out his hand. "We better go though, huh? Before anyone sees us." He couldn't help but smile as the little ring bearer nodded and placed his miniature hand into his palm.

----

"Those look great, Piper."

Piper curled her neck to look over her shoulder at Phoebe, who was standing only two feet or so behind her. "Thanks." She was standing in front of a small table that had been set up just behind the arch at the altar. It was draped with an ivory satin cloth and contained framed photographs of Paige's adoptive parents, Patty Halliwell, and Leo Wyatt. Fresh scarlet rose petals had been scattered along the cloth and in between the frames.

"I think Paige will really appreciate that."

"Piper?"

"I hope we're not late…"

Piper and Phoebe whipped their heads around in unison. "Sheila! Darryl!"

"Hey!" Sheila perched forward, extending hugs to both Piper and Phoebe.

"How did you guys get here?" Phoebe asked, moving from Sheila to Darryl.

"Well we kind of got a little help," Sheila said, looking over her shoulder towards the doorway.

Standing there was Coop, grinning mischievously in Phoebe's direction. He waved to Phoebe and winked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I see." She turned her attention back to her friends. "I'm sure Paige will be thrilled to see you." She eyed the guest seats. "Where're the boys?"

"Ran off with Wyatt and..."

"Henry." Sheila filled in. "I'm assuming he was the groom?"

"You assume correct," Piper laughed. "He's a sweetheart. From what I've seen of him with Wyatt and Chris, he's great, so the boys are in safe hands."

"I thought so."

"So do we just sit anywhere?" Darryl asked as he eyed the chairs.

"Yeah, pick a place and make yourselves at home." She saw Coop motioning to her. "Uh, xcuse me for a moment." She slipped away, leaving her sister to continue their conversation with the Morrises. She folded her arms as she approached Coop with a playful scowl on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Paige my wedding present," Coop beamed, motioning to Sheila and Darryl. "What does it look like?"

"And do you intend to stay?"

Coop grinned. "Well thank you for offering, I'd love to!"

"I didn't-"

"You're the greatest, Phoebe!" He slipped by her and took a seat in the right row.

Phoebe exhaled exhaustedly. She was about to walk over and continue her argument when the Reverend Marie Bouleguard, whom Paige had told her sisters had married her parents, entered the room. She hesitated as Reverend Bouleguard took her position behind Piper's photograph table.

"Is everyone ready?" the Reverend asked.

"We certainly are." Henry answered as he entered the room, followed by Wyatt and the Morris boys. The older boys ran to take seats alongside Darryl and Sheila, while Wyatt followed Henry up to the altar and stood beside him, holding a small white satin pillow containing his and Paige's golden wedding bands.

"I guess we should go start the music then, right Pheebs?"

Phoebe took one last look at Coop, who was winking at her. "Yeah, let's go."

----

Paige stood in front of Piper's vanity again, staring at herself for the last time as a single woman. She now wore her mother's dress, Piper's bracelet, her other mother's earrings, and of course the garter Phoebe had given here was hidden behind the layers of ivory lace. She picked up her white rose bouquet and stood a little straighter.

At that moment, she heard the soft sounds of the wedding march playing from downstairs. "It's now or never," she muttered. She walked to the door and opened it and as she stepped outside, she found a black tux clad arm waiting for her. She turned her head to see Glenn Belland grinning back at her.

"Glenn!" She nearly dropped her bouquet as she threw her arms around him. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think you were going to be here! I thought you and Jessica were in India?"

"We were," he answered, wriggling out of her vice of an embrace. "But Phoebe called me away with a quick spell. She said you turned your engagement party into the big deal." He frowned. "Thanks for the heads up, by the way."

"Sorry." Paige dabbed her eye. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," he laughed, "me too, Noogie." He examined her. "You look breathtaking."

Paige narrowed her eyes. "I've known you long enough to know when there's a silent 'but' in your sentence."

"Something's missing." He flipped his hand open, revealing a blood red rose. "Nice magic trick, huh?"

"Cute."

Glenn carefully pinned the rose into her hair and stood back. "Something new," he sound proudly. "Now you're perfect…not that you haven't always been." He bent his arm again. "Now am I gonna walk by best friend down the aisle or what?"

"Of course." Paige looped her arm with Glenn's and they began their slow march through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. The witchlighter felt her stomach flip flop like the time she'd gone down the drop on the rollercoaster for the first time. Before her eyes, everyone in the room stood. She felt her face grow hot. She could almost hear Piper telling her that she was ready now.

"Calm down, Noogie," Glenn whispered. "Just focus on that guy at the front of the room."

Paige took her friend's advice. She looked towards Henry and his sunlight smile and her stomach quelled instantly. The noise in her head disappeared and everything seemed to slow down. She passed Darryl, Sheila, and their boys. She hadn't expected them to be there, but it added an extra layer of harmony to her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, she could see her Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave beaming at her. Then she passed her father, who she could have even sworn saw the sparkle of wetness in his eyes, then she slowed as she moved by her nephew and her sisters, and finally stopped before Henry at the altar.

As Glenn took his seat in the front row in time with the rest of the guests, Paige finally noticed the pictures of her mothers, father, and Leo. She felt hot pricks behind her eyes and blinked them back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Henry and Paige in holy matrimony, in the presence of family and friends. The union of two lives as one is a sacred bond, both solemn and joyful, embracing all that you are, and all that you will be."

Paige squeezed the thick stem of her bouquet. Her heart was racing a million miles a millisecond, but somehow, the serenity in Henry's eyes seemed to transform its nervous thump to a warming massage.

"On this day of your marriage, know that everything we love deeply becomes part of us. The trick is learning to receive this love with as much understanding as you give it, and knowing this, you can begin a life together with an open mind and heart."

Henry was slowly nodding his head in time with Reverend Bouleguard's last sentence. It rang more true to him than most, since he was marrying a witch, a whitelighter, and a Charmed One.

"Who gives this woman away?" The Reverend asked, looking to the guests.

Glenn rose to his feet and stepped forward. "Paige is no one's to give," he explained. "But I do believe I speak for everyone in her life - her parents, all four of them, her sisters, her aunt and uncle, her nephews, her friends, and myself - when I say that we're each giving away a little piece of the love we have for Paige in order to get something far greater in return." He caught Paige's smile and stole a glance at Henry. "I know my best friend will be in the best of hands." He waited for Henry to nod before returning to his seat.

"Paige?" Reverend Bouleguard prompted.

"Henry…" Her voice wavered slightly. "I vow to love, to honor, and to cherish you each and every day."

"Paige, through all the seasons of life, the good times, the bad times, I vow to cherish you each and every day."

Julie dabbed her nose and began to blot her eyes with a white tissue, creating black smudges on the paper.

Piper's cheeks started to burn a healthy pink from her ample smile.

"I do," Paige announced.

Henry beamed in silence. "I do." He crouched forward as Wyatt toddled forward and scooped Paige's ring from the pillow. He nearly bumped lips with Paige as she did the same. Then he took her baby soft hand and slid the band he was holding onto her finger.

The gold ring twinkled as Paige leaned forward and slid Henry's ring onto his finger. She realized she'd never seen him more handsome before.

"You may kiss the bride."

Paige laid her bouquet onto the table next to the photographs as Henry captured her face in his silky fingers. She wrapped her artistic hands around his head and their lips met. The kiss was like moonlight on midnight waves, punctuated by the thunderous applause from her friends and family, new and old.


End file.
